Wiggly TV
"Wiggly TV" is a compilation video of two episodes (three episodes on the DVD version) from The Wiggles (Series 2) which are "Play", "History", and "Family" (DVD only). It was released on March 5, 2001. Contents Episodes #Play #History #Family (DVD only) Bonus Cartoon Book Anthony Loves His Food Bloopers The following are: * Hygiene * Your Body * Storytelling * Animals * Multicultural * Wiggle Food * Dressing Up * It's a Wiggly, Wiggly World ** Haru Ga Kita ** Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport ** In the Big Red Car We Like to Ride * Counting and Numbers Gallery WigglyTVBloopers.jpg|"Bloopers" title card Hygiene-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Hygiene" YourBody-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Your Body" YourBody-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Your Body" YourBody-Blooper3.jpg|A Behind-the-Scenes shot of this episode Storytelling-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Storytelling" Animals-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Animals" Animals-Blooper2.jpg|Blooper #2 from "Animals" Multicultural-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Multicultural" Food-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Food" DressingUp(Episode)-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "The Wrong Shirts" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper.jpg|Blooper from "Haru Ga Kita" It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper2.jpg|Chisholm Travlish's hand on blooper video It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper3.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper4.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper5.jpg|Take 3 It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper6.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper7.jpg|Take 4 It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper8.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper9.jpg AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper from "Tie Me Kangaroo Down Sport" TieMeKangarooDownSport-Blooper.jpg|Anthony feeling silly in blooper GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Greg in alternate scene GreginIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper2.jpg|Greg leaving TheBigRedCar'sEyes.jpg|The Big Red Car with animated eyes AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper.jpg|Anthony in blooper of "In the Big Red Car, We Like to Ride" IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper10.jpg|Take 2 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper2.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper11.jpg|Take 3 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper3.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper12.jpg|Take 4 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper4.jpg It'saWiggly,WigglyWorld-Blooper13.jpg|Take 5 IntheBigRedCarWeLiketoRide-Blooper5.jpg AnthonyinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldAlternateScene.jpg|Anthony in alternate scene TheBigRedCar'sEyes2.jpg MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper.jpg|Murray in alternate scene MurrayinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorldBlooper2.jpg|Murray leaving TheBigRedCarinIt'saWiggly,WigglyWorld.jpg|The Big Red Car crashing itself TheBigRedCar'sEyesBlinking.jpg|The Big Red Car's eyes blinking GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbersBlooper.jpg|Blooper from this episode CountingandNumbers-Blooper2.jpg|Take 2 CountingandNumbers-Blooper3.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper4.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper5.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper6.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper7.jpg AnthonyandPaulFieldinWigglesWorldTVSeries.jpg|Anthony and Paul AnthonyandAlex.jpg|Anthony and Alex Keller CountingandNumbers-Blooper10.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper11.jpg|Take 3 CountingandNumbers-Blooper12.jpg|Take 4 CountingandNumbers-Blooper13.jpg|Take 5 CountingandNumbers-Blooper14.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper15.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper16.jpg|Take 6 CountingandNumbers-Blooper17.jpg|Take 7 CountingandNumbers-Blooper18.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper19.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper20.jpg|Take 8 CountingandNumbers-Blooper21.jpg|Take 9 CountingandNumbers-Blooper22.jpg CountingandNumbers-Blooper23.jpg|Take 10 CountingandNumbers-Blooper24.jpg AnthonyinCountingandNumbersBlooper.jpg GregandAnthonyinCountingandNumbers.jpg|Final take of "Counting and Numbers" US Version For more information, see Wiggly Play Time In the US, this video was released on VHS on July 14, 2001 under the title Wiggly Play Time. In this version, all three episodes are played as one, and to transistion between each episode they use the Bee and Flower from the intro. The bloopers are not included on either the VHS or the DVD. The DVD, released in 2004, features "The Big Red Car Has a Rattling Experience" storybook instead of "Anthony Loves His Food" and also includes two bonus episodes of TV Series 3. Gallery See here Promo Pictures Family-PromoPicture.jpg|The Wiggles and Flora Door in promo picture Play-PromoPicture.jpg|Captain Feathersword outside of Wags' House in promo picture Play-PromoPicture2.jpg|Captain Feathersword in Dorothy's Garden in promo picture WigglyTVFullVHSCover.jpg|Full VHS Cover DVD Gallery WigglyTV.jpg|DVD Gallery WigglyTV-Disc.jpg|Disc FullSizeRender (6).jpg|Video Tape WigglyTV-InsideCover.gif|Inside Cover 2015-04-16 21.15.21.jpg|Wiggly TV and other wiggles videos. DVD Menu Gallery See here Trivia *This was the first Wiggles video to be released on DVD. * This is the first time a Wiggles video has an animated storybook in it. * On the VHS, the bloopers and storybook are added on to the episodes with title cards. On the DVD, these can be accessed from the DVD menu, rather than on the episodes. Also See *Wiggly Play Time *The Wiggles (TV Series 2) Category:Wiggles videos Category:Oh, Wiggles Videos Category:Wiggles World Series Category:Wiggly DVDs Category:Blooper Videos Category:Video competions of the VHS awards Category:Non-released albums Category:Episode Videos Category:DVDs Category:Videos Category:Episodes Category:Series 2 Episodes Category:Wiggles videos from the 00's Category:Series 2 Category:Galleries Category:Music Category:Video Galleries Category:2000 Category:2000 DVDs